theideaswiki2fandomcom-20200216-history
Fluttershy's Death Bed (Feat. Hello Kitty)
Gallery Hospital building.png Heart Monitor.png Another Deathbed clip.png Twilight Sparkle sobbing a bit near hospital bed.png Smartphone in hoof.png Brony Life Man.png Sobbing heavily in the corner of the hospital room.png Tearing up slightly.png Sobbing Wildly Number 1.png Sobbing Wildly Number 2.png Sobbing Wildly Number 3.png Sobbing Wildly Number 5.png Sobbing Silently.png Transcript * (Hello Kitty arrives in her jeep at the hospital entrance. she opens up the door and walks right in to Nurse Redheart to sign in to visit Fluttershy.) * (Transitions to a hospital room with Hello Kitty opening the door to see Fluttershy, in a hospital bed, surrounded by her teammates, then Hello Kitty closes the door silently while some My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic DVDS are on the table side.) * Hello Kitty: "Oh my word, tell me I'm not seeing this." * (The sound of a heart monitor's heard just as Hello Kitty walks right over to the comatose Fluttershy.) * Hello Kitty: "I can't believe this is really happening." * (Twilight Sparkle holds Fluttershy's right front hoof with a depressed look on her face. she sobs a bit and cries just as Spike puts his right hand on her for consoling.) * (Fluttershy begins stirring a bit.) * Twilight Sparkle (off screen): "Fluttershy?" * (Then Fluttershy slowly opens her eyes, seeing everypony and Spike cheerful and overjoyed that she's alright.) * (Then a tweet message is heard, Rainbow Dash goes to check her smartphone, revealing that Mattel and Hasbro'' announces a new My Little Pony FIM online game!! which causes Fluttershy to pass away instantly from the message with the sound of flatlining.) * Twilight Sparkle (off screen): "Fluttershy?" * Twilight Sparkle: "No.....no.....Fluttershyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" * (There's a loud crash! Brony Life Man has just arrived in Fluttershy's hospital room and Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Rarity, Minty, Hello Kitty, Applejack and Blue Blink are staring right at him.) * Brony Life Man: Up "Not 1 of the best ponies!" * (Brony Life Man lightly pushes Twilight Sparkle right down to the floor.) * Twilight Sparkle: AAAAAAAAAAAAH! * (Brony Life Man begins breathing right into Fluttershy's motionless mouth 2 times, then he begins doing hand presses on her motionless chest 3 times, but to no avail.) * (Hello Kitty is looking depressed 'til she realizes she can revive Fluttershy with her magic golden bracelet, but right before she does anything to do so, Rarity grabs her right shoulder with her right front hoof and shakes her head left and right to tell her not to use her magic to revive Fluttershy.) * Hello Kitty: "Oh dear, oh my word." * (Spike is sobbing heavily in the corner of Fluttershy's hospital room.) * (Applejack is sobbing heavily as well.) * (Pinkie Pie is tearing up slightly and is sobbing heavily while Rainbow Dash and Hello Kitty duck themselves down.) * (Rarity is also tearing up slightly and is also sobbing heavily.) * (Rainbow Dash is sobbing heavily) * (Twilight Sparkle is sobbing heavily.) * (Minty is sobbing heavily and a box of the collectable 1980s ''My Little Pony toy figurines appear with the phrase: On Sale Now.) * (Hello Kitty is also tearing up slightly.) * (Blue Blink is also tearing up slightly.) * (Brony For Life Man is sobbing heavily on Fluttershy's hospital bed.) * (The look on Fluttershy's face is deadpan and still just as the right side of her death bed is seen with her critter care book dropping right onto the ground and not disappearing.) Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:Hello Kitty Category:Deathbed